


i see you lying next to me (awake and unafraid)

by starry_eyed_knight



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, Gen, New Year's Eve, both logan and virgil use they/them pronouns bc i do and it's my fic, happy new year everyone i hope 2021 is better, i wrote it as queerplatonic but tbh you can read it however you like, it's just soft, the relationship here is ambiguous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_eyed_knight/pseuds/starry_eyed_knight
Summary: just a lil new year's softness. i hope this one is better for us all
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 13





	i see you lying next to me (awake and unafraid)

“Hey there.”

The voice startles them out of their focus. They look up to see Virgil leaning against the door frame.

“Hi,” they say, voice soft.

“You staying up for midnight?” Virgil asks, voice equally soft and tired.

Logan glances at the clock on their laptop, then at the essay that they haven’t made progress on in an hour. “Not intentionally,” they settle on, before closing their laptop. They set it aside and scoot over on the bed.

Virgil takes the unspoken offer, sliding in next to their best friend.

“Are the fireworks keeping you up?” Logan asks. Virgil answers with a little hum and a nod.  
Logan hums back and pulls the blankets up, then pulls Virgil against their side gently.

“Talk to me about something? Please?” they ask, and Logan thinks for a moment.

“I was reading about astrology the other day,” they begin, and Virgil nods, so they continue.  
They talk about astrology, the planets, the stars. They keep talking to drown out the noise of the fireworks until Virgil is nearly asleep on their shoulder.

They see the clock on their nightstand click over to 12:01am. “Happy New Year, Virgil,” they say, softly, as they shift the two of them to lay down.

“Happy New Year, Logan,” Virgil mumbles back, before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this year has been terrible. it really has. but i hope (i am nothing without hope) that the pain this year has brought upon us will change things, for the better. i hope for the best. i hope that in 2021 we can begin to heal, that we can find ourselves when the dust settles and that we are kinder, to ourselves and each other. i hope.
> 
> find me at [@starry-eyed-spectre](https://starry-eyed-spectre.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
